


A Hidden Secret

by capriciousking



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Yaoi, i don't know why i did this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciousking/pseuds/capriciousking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya has been having a 'secret' relationship with... A minion? What happens when Renge catches him in the act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hidden Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke in the group chat which expanded and I created this monstrosity. Enjoy!

The host club room was completely empty, the lights dim and the only source of light coming through the open windows. But these lovers were hidden in the darkness.

The two were snuggled up on one of the many comfy couches scattered around the room, limbs intertwined with another like a complete puzzle. 

"You know I love you, right?" Kyoya asked after a while, glancing down to gaze fondly at the love of his life.

"Of course I do!" The minion replied, pressing a kiss to Kyoya's cheek. "You know... I've been thinking..." He trailed off, averting his gaze downwards with a bashful smile.

"About what?"

"About the fact that we haven't done it in a while..." It was true, they both had refrained from sex for quite some time due to fear of possibly being caught in the act by anybody. 

"Yeah... We haven't." The older boy replied nervously, looking at the minion who stared at him with hopeful eyes and red cheeks. "We can't do that here!" He protested. "What if somebody walks in?" 

"Let them." With a steady yellow hand, the minion cupped Kyoya's face and leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance over the other, hands roaming both of their bodies hungrily and when they pulled back. All they could see was the lust in each other's eyes.

"Screw it. I need you." Kyoya growled, grabbing the minion and pushing him down against the plush couch, straddling his yellow body and feeling his arousal under him. 

The older boys dominant side kicked in as he practically ripped the overalls off of the other, exposing his lanky yellow body he had come to love and cherish. 

Seeing the minions already growing erection, he took it in his grasp, pumping his member at a fast pace.

The minion moaned loudly, visibly squirming at Kyoya's harsh yet loving touch that always drove him wild. 

He wasn't one for too much foreplay, feeling a need to be inside the other to lavish in his welcoming insides.

"Ready?" He asked, slipping a finger inside of the minion who cried out at the touch, nodding as another one of the older boys fingers was added into his tight entrance. 

Slowly, he retracted his fingers and began to remove his school trousers, letting his yellow lover unbutton his blazer and shirt.

Once he was completely undressed, Kyoya slowly pushed into the yellow opening, groaning as he did so due to the tightness. 

"F-Faster, Kyoya.." He moaned, arching his back against him with each slow thrust inside of him. 

Kyoya pounded into his yellow lover, emitting cries and moans from the other that surely any passersby might overhear. But he didn't care, he loved his minion so much.

Meanwhile, unknown to him, the rest of the host club were actually present that day. 

The other members were currently in the storage room, peering out through the slightly ajar door to observe Kyoya fucking... A minion?

Even with its weirdness, none of them could deny how hot it was as each of them felt themselves becoming aroused from the pure sight of it. 

They only wished Tamaki could've been there to see it. Then again... Where was he? None of them seemed to know where he had gone off to.

But their attention spiked when suddenly the host club doors opened to reveal a surprised turned furious Renge.

"K-KYOYA?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH THAT... THING?!" She practically screamed, making Kyoya and the minion jump in surprise and stop their thrusting. 

"Renge... I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Kyoya admitted, his face turning bright red with embarrassment. 

"How could you do this?!" She cried, collapsing onto the tiled floor and sobbing loudly.

During the commotion, the rest of the host club had left the storage room, admiring what was happening from afar instead.

"Since you've found out... There's something else you should probably know." Nervously, Kyoya turned to the minion under him, receiving a kind smile and a nod in return. 

"What could be worse than this?!" Renge sobbed out, glancing up to meet Kyoya's gaze.

Suddenly, he reached forward to grab his yellow lover, ripping off his... Costume?

But what was under the yellow coating was not would anybody would expect.

The minion he was fucking was... Tamaki?!

Everybody gasped at the reveal, never expecting that to be the truth.

"It's true... I've been fucking Tamaki dressed as... A minion." He admitted shamefully, casting his head down in shame.

"But I'm your minion, Kyoya." The blond smiled, reaching forward to press a kiss to his blushing cheek.

"Oh, Tamaki. I love you."

"I love you too, Kyoya." The two leaned in, passionately kissing whilst everybody else watched. Kyoya swore he heard fireworks going off in his mind and his heart.

With that, he thrust into him again, eliciting a moan from Tamaki as he began to pound into him again.

Everybody else stood back and watched in awe and jealousy of the love the two obviously shared.

This was their love story. Even if it comprised of Kyoya fucking Tamaki in a minion costume. It was love.


End file.
